starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest
For the episodes, see Jewel Quest, Part I and Jewel Quest, Part II Jewel Quest is the mission the Jewel Riders and the Pack are sent on during the first season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. The Jewel Riders: Gwenevere, Fallon, and Tamara, must use the powers of their Enchanted Jewels to ride the wild magic on a great quest to protect the good people and animals of the kingdom of Avalon, fight the forces of darkness, rescue their beloved mentor Merlin, and ultimately save the entire realm. The Jewel Riders must secure the lost seven Crown Jewels before Gwen's wicked aunt Lady Kale can find them first and use them for evil. Without Merlin to teach the girls how to use their magic, they are are on their own, aided by the Wolf Pack and their other friends. Now that the wild magic is no longer controlled by the Crown Jewels, the future of Avalon in the hands of the Jewel Riders and their animal friends. They must rise to the occasion and become true heroes, for if they fail in their quest to find these jewels and return them to the Jewel Box, then the evil Kale will forever rule Avalon and all the magic. The Quest for the Crown Jewels Background When Avalon's outlaw princess Lady Kale used her newly-found Dark Stone to exile Merlin into the wild magic and opens the Jewel Box, the magical bond holding the Crown Jewels inside together was broken. These seven powerful magic jewels scattered and returned to the lands from where they came. If Kale gets the Crown Jewels, this would allow her to control the forces of magic while the lands of Avalon will turn dark and cold, and her reign of evil will begin with no end. For Avalon to be at peace, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders must do everything to stop Kale before she can destroy Merlin and everything he has achieved. To make things even worse, without the Jewel Box to bind the wild magic to goodness, the wild magic has started to again flow out of control. Wild magic outbreaks have been reported all over the kingdom. Towns have become immersed in pink fog or have disappeared from view. Other areas are full of strange, and sometimes dangerous, magical creatures. Sections of land have become transformed, volcanoes are spouting bubbles, and mountains have been turned into crystalline sculptures. Entire areas are at the risk to be lost to the wild magic. The Travel Tree rings are still in place but with the wild magic so unstable, it has become very tricky and dangerous to ride. The quest The three young Jewel Riders thus begin their quest: the Crown Jewels must be found and replaced in the Jewel Box (which is now stored within the Jewel Keep) with the use of Merlin's key. The longer it takes them to do it, the more the chaos of wild magic will spread across the lands, and the harder it will be to reclaim Avalon for the power of good. Only by finding all the lost jewels can Avalon be made whole once again, and only then can Merlin, trapped by Kale within the flowing rivers of wild magic, be saved. Meanwhile, Kale never stop in her attempts to find the Crown Jewels too, often following the Jewel Riders in their own search. Each of the seven Crown Jewels has went back to the section of land from where it was created. They can be found by tracking and overcoming the wild magic emanating from each site during an outbreak. If one were to look carefully into each stone, an image can be seen—this holographic image represents the heart of each stone and the basis for its power over wild magic. Whenever a lost Jewel is found and secured, the magic power is strong enough for Merlin to briefly reveal himself, offering a few words of advice and guidance for the Jewel Riders. Relevant episodes and contested items and Archie with Merlin's key|250x250px]] * "Jewel Quest, Part I" / "Jewel Quest, Part II" ([[Jewel Box|'Jewel Box']] / [[Merlin's key|'Merlin's key']]) *"Travel Trees Can't Dance" (Crown Jewel of the Northwoods) *"Song of the Rainbow" (Rainbow Jewel) *"Wizard's Peak" (Crown Jewel of the Burning Ice) *"Badlands" (Merlin's key) *"For Whom the Bell Trolls" (Misty Rose Crown Jewel) *"The Faery Princess" (Desert Star Crown Jewel) *"Dreamfields" (Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields) *"Revenge of the Dark Stone" (Jungle Crown Jewel) *"Full Circle" (Merlin's key, [[Merlin's staff|'Merlin's staff']]) (Another Crown Jewel later shows up in "The Wishing Jewel".) Background and legacy Jewel Quest was obviously inspired by Arthurian legend's Grail Quest. A similar concept also appears in Avalon: Web of Magic, known there as the Quest for Avalon (or just the Quest).The Quest | Avalon Web of Magic References Who were you rooting for? Team Merlin Team Kale Category:Magic Category:Miscellaneous Category:First season